


Bono's Pornographic Adventures

by JelDragon



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal Vore, Dicknosis, Dildos, Eggs, Gay Sex, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Vore, gorilla, lion, otter - Freeform, snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JelDragon/pseuds/JelDragon
Summary: Bono, a gorilla, keeps finding himself in hypnosis-related trouble. If only he wasn't so susceptible!Mostly oneshots starring my furry gorilla OC Bono.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 20





	1. ApeDog

**Author's Note:**

> This one is an old fic that I imported from SoFurry. I'll be writing more for here instead.

The ape was simply minding his own business when an odd-looking lizard walked in. He was covered in blue lines swirling across his body, glowing like they had some sort of power to them. He was fairly handsome, and if Bono had been gay he probably would have propositioned him. He was lean, but had obvious muscles to anyone who looked. One of those swimmer types. He wore nothing but an open jacket and some short shorts that left little to the imagination. Not that he seemed to mind.

The ape himself wasn't one to be called much of a looker. He had a little bit of a gut, though he certainly wasn't small muscled. He just worked on his arms and legs more than his belly, it seemed. Unless you counted donuts, then he worked on his belly quite often. He had a very large and round ass that bounced when hit, something that he caught people staring at on more than one occasion. He was wearing a suit and glasses, basically the opposite of what the lizard wore. He was also incredibly confused. He looked out the door behind the lizard, and, as he thought, nobody was there. He thought he was the only one, but apparently not. He looked back to the lizard and frowned as he shut the door.

"Who are you? I thought everyone was gone for today? And... What are you wearing?" Bono asked.

The lizard chuckled. "I would tell you my name, but that won't be important soon. Besides, you'd forget it anyway." He looked down. "Oh, silly me. And I wondered why you were looking at me funny." And with a swift motion, his shorts had been thrown aside, leaving his manhood for the ape to see.

The other blushed immediately, almost looking away before he found that he couldn't. He simply stared at the lizard-well, the lizard's cock-and gulped. "Wh-what are you doing? This is very inappropriate..."

The lizard smiled again. "No need to freak out..." He started using his hands to sway his cock back and forth, the ape's eyes following it. "Nothing to worry about at all. It's just a dick, after all. All guys have them, right?"

The ape frowned, but thought for a moment and nodded. It was just a dick. All guys had them. Nothing unusual. He kept telling himself this as he sat there watching it sway.

"But this is no ordinary cock," the lizard added.

Bono grunted. "R... Really?"

He smiled at him. "Yup. It's very... Special. Can you tell why? If you look closely, you can see."

"Hmmm..." The ape nodded slowly, staring at it more intently now. He felt the need to watch it, to understand how it was different. It swayed; back and forth, back and forth. Soon he found he couldn't really notice much of anything else. Just the swaying cock. Back and forth, back and forth. The lizard was saying something again, but he wasn't really listening. He wanted to know how the cock was special. He NEEDED to know. There was a desire to continue watching, to find out exactly what it was that was special about it. He couldn't tell, but he knew he could if he just looked closer. His eyes seemed to be dropping of their own accord, but he was able to keep them open, trying to see what it was that was so special about the cock.

He thought for second that he felt his arms moving. That couldn't be, since he was concentrating so hard on the cock. He felt a breeze on his chest, as if his shirt had somehow come off, but it couldn't have, because he was watching the cock so intensely. Next, he could barely register his arms doing something else, and the breeze went from his chest to his lower body. After a few moments, he thought for a moment that he might be naked. He threw the thought away, after all, he had been staring at the cock and doing nothing else.

It was coming closer now. It was also higher up than he remembered, and had to tilt his head to see, which was hard since he was so tired. His eyes were blinking now, struggling even harder to stay awake. He leaned forward on his knuckles (when had he gotten onto the floor?) and kept hacking his head as the cock eventually stopped right in front of him. It swayed a few more times-back and forth, back and forth-before he felt something tap his forehead and he fell down, asleep.

* * *

He woke up some time later in a cage, or a kennel. He tried getting up, but it was too small and cramped. Plus, his legs wouldn't allow him to stand for some reason. It was also hard on his hands, as his fingers seemed to be stuck, his index finger stuck to his middle and his ring finger stuck to his pinky. They were also bent at the knuckle. Try as he might, he couldn't move them back to normal, despite there being no tape or anything on them. He looked down.

He was naked as the day he was born, his belly hanging down and rubbing the floor of the kennel since it was so close. His thick cock-around 9" in length but bigger than a can in width-was semi-hard, and his baseball-sized balls were hanging behind it. It was very cramped inside the kennel, and very dark as well. There didn't seem to be a door to it, or at least, if there was, it was too dark in whatever room he was in. He tried calling out, but for some reason he couldn't form words, and ended up making a bunch of low, guttural sounds, very similar to a dog barking.

The barking must have alerted someone, because he could hear a door open, and it suddenly got brighter. There was a door to the kennel right in front of him, and the rest was opaque plastic. He heard footsteps coming over, and saw lizard's feet stop in front of him. He was able to put two and two together, and figured out that it was the lizard who had that mesmerizing cock. Bono tried to ask him a question about what he did to him, but all that came out was more barking.

"Ah, you're finally awake, boy," the lizard said, crouching down and looking into Bono's kennel. He chuckled. "I'd guess you have many questions, but unfortunately, you'll be unable to ask them. However, in the small amount of time you still have some intelligence left, I will tell you a few things. First-" he gestured to his cock, and Bono started to stare again, once more unable to look away, "-I'll tell you what's special about the cock. It's Master's cock."

"Master's... Cock..." Bono managed to whisper-grunt.

"That's right. And those are the last words you'll ever say, just so you know." He coughed, then proceeded. "Secondly, I targeted you because, well... you have a REALLY nice ass. Wiggle it for me."

Bono did as he was told, his ass jiggling as he moved it back and forth. The lizard licked his lips. "Good. Thirdly, in case it wasn't obvious, I'm making you into my dog. Not physically, oh no, but mentally, I will make you think you are one. In fact, I've already made it impossible for you to stand, and made your hands more... Paw-like." He sighed happily, before leaning forward and opening Bono's kennel. He was too focused on the cock to notice, though. "And lastly... I've been getting really pent up lately." With that, he snapped his fingers. Bono came out of the trance the cock had put him in, and bounded out of the kennel. He stuck his tongue out, panting like a dog. The lizard-no, Master-stood up, and laughed at the sight of him. Bono cocked his head.

"You've been stuck in there all day, haven't you boy?" Bono barked, coming up to Master and sitting in front of him. "All alone and nobody to play with. Did you miss me?" He barked again, pawing at Master to try and get him to pet him. Master chuckled, before rubbing his hand on his head. "Well, since you've been such a good boy, I've got a special treat for you!" Bono cocked his head, his tongue still stuck out while he grinned stupidly. Master went over to the corner, where there was a chair that Bono hadn't noticed before. He stroked his cock, which got hard almost immediately. He pointed to it.

"Here's your treat boy! Come get it!"

Bono barked excitedly, bounding over and between Master's legs. He put his 'paws' up on each side of the cock, before he began to lap at it happily. Master sighed, leaning back while putting his fingers through Bono's hair. The apedog lapped carelessly at Master's cock, in pure bliss from his treat. The precum made him even more excited, and his own cock started getting hard between his legs. He decided to go further, slurping up the cock into his mouth and bobbing up and down on it. Master moaned, the mouth around his cock seeming to belong to an expert, even though Bono had never done this before. His bobbing got faster, and he started to hump his crotch against Master's leg, getting really horny just from sucking him off.

After a few moments, Master held onto Bono's head and made him look up at him, a quizzical look coming onto his face. He cocked his head to the side, wondering why Master interrupted his treat. 

"Turn around, boy. This treat is for your other end."

Bono grinned excitedly, his tongue lolling out again. He quickly turned and presented his ass to his Master, the giant butt making the lizard even harder. He heard him get up and move behind him, the cock sliding in between his cheeks. He hot dogged him for a few moments, before he leaned forward even further and held onto Bono's chest with one hand, the other holding his member at his entrance.

"This won't hurt at all boy, alright? In fact, you're going to love it."

If Bono's comprehension of language hadn't been steadily declining since he was made into a 'dog,' he would have nodded. Instead, he listened to his Master's tone and relaxed completely, his hole almost begging for the cock.

"That's my boy."

He started to push in, Bono's tight virgin ass engulfing him in warmth. It almost seemed to swallow him, and it didn't take long for him to hilt his 12-incher. After a few moments, and some push from Bono, he started going back again, taking a few moments, then pushed in again. He started doing this slowly at first, before going into a steady rhythm. He fucked Bono's large ass gently at first, but he got turned on even more by the sight of it beginning to bounce. He wanted more of it, so he started thrusting faster, the ass bouncing with each pound.

Bono, on the other hand, seemed to be completely in heaven. His tongue was out as he drooled into the floor, his mouth seemed to have the inability to control itself. His arms gradually slipped down, until his head was on the floor as he pushed his ass back against Master. His cock was throbbing, hard as fuck as he was pounded from behind.

Master's hand came up and found itself holding onto Bono's cock, stroking it with each thrust. All Bono could do was lie there and enjoy the fucking he got, his now feeble mind unable to handle so much pleasure at once. His bouncing ass helped the lizard thrust, so, in a sense, he was helping himself be fucked.

The pounding gradually got faster and faster, Bono panting and Master moaning loudly. Finally, the pleasure overwhelmed the apedog. He thrusted once into Master's hand, before his cum started to spill out onto the floor beneath him, hitting his belly and making it slick.

The clenching around Master's cock was the last straw, and the lizard himself erupted into that fine ass, his cum quickly filling Bono up. He came and came, even after Bono had finished cumming himself. Even though his belly was already pretty chubby, Bono found that so much cum made it grow even more, making it press up against the ground as it grew to accommodate the cum. Luckily, the eruption ended before it had the chance to do any damage.

Master pulled out, smiling blissfully as he watched Bono collapse onto the floor, tired from the treat he had just gotten. He curled up like a dog, and shut his eyes. He didn't seem to mind the cum dripping from his butt, or covering his belly. Master went back to his chair, deciding to sit down for a little while before making any further decisions.

He chuckled, smiling and shaking his head. "Man, what an EXCELLENT fuck."


	2. Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another older fic.

"Dear Mr. Bono,

You are cordially invited to attend a banquet of a friend of yours, Sam Belleno. It was take place this Thursday at 9:00 sharp. There is no need to RSVP."

So said the invitation Bono had received last Friday. It was fairly short notice, but by the next Thursday he was ready to go. Normally he wouldn't have considered going to such an event, but for some reason he just couldn't say no. The invitation had smelled... excellent, and he was hoping to find out what exactly it was. Or so he thought. He wasn't entirely sure, but, nevertheless, the was dressed in a fine tuxedo and on his way before 8:00.

The address that had been given to him was in a richer part of the city, and he felt confused that someone from there would want to have him at some fancy banquet. He barely knew Sam as well, in fact, he had never spoken to him before. They weren't even on the same floor of the office's building. The ape pushed the thought of the otter out of his mind as he finally reached the place where the banquet would be held.

He pulled up to the gate, and was about to press the intercom when it buzzed and started to open for him. He hesitated for a few moments, before shrugging and driving up the driveway. There was a road to the entrance, and a valet came over outside his car so that he could park it for him. He got out and handed him the keys, before tentatively moving on. A butler greeted him at the door and held it open for him. He nodded and thanked him, going inside.

There didn't seem to be any other guests, just him and the servants. A lion appeared at the top of a stairway in front of him, and he smiled down at Bono.

"Good evening! You must be Bono, correct?"

The ape frowned before nodding at the lion.

"Yes, that's me."

"Welcome!" The lion quickly came down the stairs, and when he got close, Bono could smell the same scent that the invitation had had. He relaxed a little. "I'm Moran, and I'll be your host tonight."

Bono nodded. "But what about Sam? I thought this was his party?"

The lion chuckled. "It is, yes, and you'll see him in just a bit. Why don't we make our way into the dining room? Dinner is almost served."

"I thought I got here on time?" the ape asked, confused again as to why dinner was so early on in the evening. He made his way through the halls with Moran. The lion nodded.

"No need to worry! Dinner is simply early tonight. It was... Sam's wish." He grinned, showing Bono his teeth. The ape couldn't respond though, as he entered the dining room.

It was filled with scented candles; the same scent that was on both the invitation and Moran. It made him feel much more relaxed, and he smiled as he sat in the chair at the head of the table. It seemed a little weird that he would be sitting there, but another whiff of the candles made him forget that worry. A napkin and a glass of wine was placed in front of him, but no plate or utensils. He looked over to Moran, who was standing near another door, presumably the one to the kitchen.

"No forks... Or knives? What will we... be eating?" The euphoric effect of the candle scent was making him a little slow. The lion shook his head.

"No, it's a more... Interesting dish. You'll be able to swallow it all down."

Bono frowned, about to say something, before he forgot what. He smiled then. "Yes, I'll be able to swallow it all down."

"It's nothing unusual."

"It's nothing... unusual."

"Just food. And you're going to eat it all."

"Just food... and I'm going to... eat it all..."

The lion smiled, before slowly opening up the door he was near. In rolled a big cart, and on that cart... was Sam. The otter was bound and gagged, ready to be served. Bono stood up quickly.

"Wh-what's going on?" he sputtered.

The lion motioned for him to sit again. "Calm down. Nothing's unusual. It's just food. You don't notice anything wrong. It's not a person, just food."

His eyes were wide for a few more moments, before he relaxed and nodded, breathing in the scents of the candles. Moran pushed a few closer to the ape. Bono say back down, now eager for his meal.

The ones who had been pushing the cart pushed until it was alongside the table, then each grabbed an end of the otter, hefting him up onto the table. Bono licked his lips. He didn't know exactly what he was looking at, but he sure was hungry.

"Very hungry."

Very hungry, actually. He barely cared what it was that they put in front of him, just that he needed to eat. He did, though, have enough restraint to look up at Moran, for approval. He figured there might still be more guests.

"Can I...?" he started. The lion nodded.

"Eat up."

Bono licked his lips again, as he looked down at his meal. He grabbed his head, bringing it up to his nose and sniffing it. It had the scent of the candles, and he began to drool in anticipation. He slowly opened his mouth to accommodate the head, before pushing it in. It was really big, but he luckily had a very large mouth, being an ape. He kept swallowing to get it down, the head eventually being all the way in. He stopped at the neck to breathe for a few moments, before continuing onto the shoulders. They were very broad, so he used his hands to try and push them together, and opened his mouth as wide as he could. They got in after a lot of tries, and he could feel the head moving down his throat as he pushed more in.

He stopped for a moment at the chest, thinking he could feel it breathing. It couldn't be though; it was just food. He shrugged, figuring he had just never eaten something like this before and didn't know what it was like. He grabbed the hips, shoving all the way to right above the groin. It began to move, this time he knew for sure. There was a hard spot right above the body that was sticking straight up. The lion said something, and he reached his hands up to start stroking the hard part. He put the head of it into his lips, and the entire meal began to push against him frantically, rubbing the hard part up and down his mouth.

After this continued for a few more seconds, it suddenly erupted, spraying a sticky white substance down his throat. The liquid made his mouth much slicker, and allowed him to push the legs and feet in with ease. The ape swallowed a few more times, getting the whole thing down his throat, before letting out the biggest belch anyone had ever heard, the last of the meal plopping down in his stomach.

He sat back, content. His eyes were drooping, and he was tired from eating such a big meal. He patted his belly, his tux having burst at the seams some time ago, and he hadn't even noticed it. The belly moved, his meal making itself comfortable in the darkness. Bono looked up blearily at Moran.

"That was..." another loud belch, "excellent. Thank you so much for the meal." He looked at his watch and was startled at the time. "How... how long was I eating?"

The lion came over, handing a tablet to the gorilla. Bono swallowed it without thinking twice, waiting for a response. "Oh, I don't know. He were having so much fun though. But I'm afraid our little dinner is over." He motioned for one of the servants, who came over and helped Bono get up, as he wobbled from all the extra weight in his belly. They started walking to the door.

"My servant here will take you home. I understand you have a day off tomorrow, please enjoy yourself."

Bono nodded slowly, his eyes drooping even more as he walked to his car. As soon as he sat down in the backseat, he fell fast asleep.


	3. The Otter Dildo, or A New Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last older fic. The rest will be for AO3!

Bono lived all alone, no friends or family or roommates to share the rent. While his income was steady and enough to hold himself up, he had occasionally thought about getting someone else to live with him. Regardless, he didn't have a lot to do while all alone, either. He mostly just worked on his computer, occasionally playing a video game or watching a show. He didn't have much of a living room. He didn't have a tv either. He figured a computer was more than enough, given the many amounts of streaming services out there, which were much cheaper than cable.

Given all this, he was surprised at a knock on the door. He hadn't ordered anything, and he wasn't expecting company. Maybe a present from someone he had forgotten about? After a second few knocks, ones that seemed a little impatient, he decided to get up and answer the door.

On the other side was a sleek otter with a swimmer's build-as most otters have. Brown fur, black nose, very lean but a little muscular. He was wearing swimmer's trunks, but his cock was hanging out through the front gap of them. Bono ignored that, his focus just looking up at the otter's eyes. _It would be rude to stare. His eyes are up there, as they say._

"Good evening," he said after a few seconds of silence, "who are you?"

"Why, I'm your dildo, of course!" The otter smiled. "Mind if I come in?"

Bono frowned, vaguely thinking there was something wrong with what was happening here. _Well, it would be rude to leave him just out here. And someone else might-might take him. Yes._ "Sure, come in." He moved aside, the otter going past him and going in, his toes clicking along the floor.

Bono looked out, seeing if anyone had seen. It was very late, so nobody was out or anything. Satisfied nobody had seen the otter, he closed the door and turned around. 

"I don't remember-" he began, but the otter wasn't in the same room as him. He looked in the living room-he wasn't there. He looked in the bedroom-he wasn't there. But there was a large thing on the floor, something sleek and long that pointed upwards. The top of it kinda looked like an otter's muzzle, and the bottom of it had a sort of tail that went a few feet across the floor. He frowned, looking back out.

It was as if the otter had just vanished, leaving some otter-shaped object behind. The "chest" of the object seemed to move, like breathing, but when Bono shook his head in confusion, it stopped. He closed the bedroom door behind him.

_I... need to find my guest._ He approached the object, looking down at it and wondering what it was. _Ineedtositonit. Well, it would be rude to leave my guest hanging, but-Ineedtositonit. I need to sit on it. I need to sit on it I need to sit on it I need to sit on it I need to sit on it INEEDTOSITONIT._

He hadn't realized that he had dropped his pants, that he had moved a bit in front of the object. That he had bent down a little, his ass facing it. He reached his hand behind, but the muzzle-y top had already moved forward, coming to stop at his asshole. _Wait, what am I-I need to sit on-Where's..._ Bono shook his head again. _Right. I'll sit on it and then I'll see if the dild-otter is still around._ He started to push his ass back.

The top of it was a little cold, and definitely thick, widening his asshole around it very slowly. He let out a little sigh, a bit of relief washing over him. _Thank god, I'm finally sitting on it, like I should be._ He smiled, trying to let gravity do a bit of work.

While he was no stranger to things going up (or down) his ass, this thing was big. Especially past the top, where it quickly spread out a bit, like shoulders on a person. He reached his hands back, spreading his ass cheeks wider. He grunted as he pushed. The thing was a little resistant, but it slid in with a pop. It was a little easier going from there. There was a long section of it that was just sleek and slippery, easily going up his ass.

The bottom of it had two long poles that bent at an angle, like knees on a person. He was about to unfold them, when he stopped and forgot was he was doing. _Uh. It goes up my ass. The poles go like.._. He took the "knees," pulling them back and shoving them up his ass, bent. They were the last thing to go in, when he looked back at the tail. _Hm. Should I...?_ He forgot what he was thinking again. _Hm. My tail._

He stood up from the floor, grabbing his pants off the floor. He noticed that they didn't have a hole in the back. _That's weird... don't my pants have holes for my tail?_ He shrugged, reaching down a hand to jerk on his cock, which had become incredibly hard, sensitive enough that it only took a few jerks to shoot his load all over his bed. He smiled, fairly content. After a few hours of that content feeling, he shook out of his reverie and looked out of his watch. _Hmm... I'll cut holes in my pants and then I'll go to bed._

He left the bedroom, his tail swinging from his ass as he walked.


	4. Online Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of the AO3 specific fics. Bono meets a lovely gal online, and they meet up!

They met online. Most of Bono’s pictures on the site were of him doing stuff outside; camping, reading, etc. At the behest of her, some of them were more focused on his belly, and later, his butt. People seemed to like those, though most of the ones of his butt were private and between him and her. The belly ones were for everyone. From slight peeks to full-on unzipping of tight hoodies, he had it all. Those were still her idea, though. In fact, all of his pictures were much more safe for work before the two of them had started talking. One particular time that stood out in his memory was when she had sent him an extra small pair of shorts, and made him take a video of him putting them on. His cock and balls had to be let out through the crotch area, and the backside rode up his ass. He had to rip more of the crotch, and now he wore it around the house when he could.

On her page, most of the pictures were of her eyes. Though, Bono was not actually sure what color they were. Whenever he looked away, he couldn’t remember if they were red, blue, gold, black… he could view them as any one of those colors and it seemed right enough. One time, after sending her a pic of his pants pulled down right under his fat butt, he had suggested she send him something, like her tits, since he had sent so many of his belly and his butt. She agreed and set him a picture. At first he thought it was her eyes, but she clarified and could see it was actually her… pecs. Yes, that was it. He saved that picture to his phone, occasionally jerking off to the eyes-no, the pecs-when he got hard.

After that, she had been more proactive in sharing nudes and the like after he shared his. He had seen a variety of different eye pics, but of course they turned into butt pics, pec pics, and cock pics after she clarified. The two of them kept this up for a few months, until he suggested that they meet up. Well really, she had told him to suggest it, but he didn’t remember that. He felt something between them (sort of), and he couldn’t wait.

He gave her his address, and they set a date for a Friday. He heard knocking on his door near 5 PM, and opened his door to a snake in a crop top and miniskirt. At first Bono thought her chest was flat, but he looked into her eyes and knew she had… breasts? Pecs… whatever. He stopped caring because she had told him to. He let her in, his eyes never leaving hers, as they pulsed a bunch of different colors. And she kept them on him, as they moved from his entryway to his bedroom.

She told him to strip, and he took off all his clothes. She closed her eyes, and he felt a lot more there as she undressed herself, revealing her, admittedly muscular, flat chest and her large balls and cock. He realized that some of the breast pics had actually been those balls, but he forgot about that pretty quickly. She initiated the kiss, but he got into it pretty quickly as well, now that he was mostly there. He had never kissed a snake before, but her long tongue felt its way into his throat, playing with him. Her snout felt good against his lips, and he lifted his hands up to her neck, holding tightly onto her as they made out. She pressed up against him, pushing him onto his bed and lying on top of him. The gorilla moaned, his cock already having hardened from looking into her eyes. He pushed it up against hers, his mind trying to find a hole to push it into.

She drew back a little and giggled. “Come on now,” she whispered, “You’re the one with the pussy, remember?”

He looked a little confused, but she opened her eyes and he understood. He lifted his legs up, over her shoulders. She smiled, hiking his ass up to her own cock. She spanked it and it jiggled. He cried out quietly, arching his back. She giggled again, lining her cock up with his asshole. He loved that giggle, and he smiled at her as she started to press in (pretty easily, she thought). He also loved the cock, sighing as she  _ finally _ fully hilted in him. He wrapped his legs around her hips, pulling in her in close and kissing her again. She moved back after a bit, rubbing his belly with her hands, her claws very carefully rubbing against his skin.

"You're so fucking hot," she whispered, leaning down to his own pecs and kissing between them. She started to rock back and forth, beginning the thrusting of her hips to start fucking him genuinely. He moaned, leaning up and pulling her in for a deeper kiss than before. She started to move faster then, before she was fully slapping her balls against his ass. She held onto him and went into full rodeo mode, slapping his ass every few thrusts to feel the fat and the jiggling.

A few minutes of fucking and he started to moan louder, his cock jerking and leaking between them. His big, fat balls were nothing compared to hers, but they were still heavy and full of cum. Hers, on the other hand, were full of something else.

A few more minutes later, she slammed all the way in. She gripped his butt tightly, before her cock started to pump something out. A large bulge travelled from the base of her cock, slowly moving through her cock until it was deposited in his ass. He moaned loudly, his own cock jerking and cumming regular cum. Her dick started to push another two out, entering into his guts.

For the next 20 minutes, she pushed out egg after into into the gorilla, her balls getting noticeably deflated. His stomach looked to be the opposite, much bigger than when he had started the day. He was sweating and panting, feeling up his stomach and moaning. She was lying her head on it, feeling the last of the eggs get pushed into him, before she was finally done. She sighed, staying inside him for a few more minutes. She flicked her tongue out to taste his scent, and she let his legs off of her shoulders. He groaned in pain, his legs aching from being up so long. He shifted, setting his back higher up against the bed board. He rested his hands on his belly, sighing in relief.

“Are they-” he started.

“No, silly,” she said, cutting him off and giggling, “I need you for that first. Besides, I’m not  _ that _ forward.”

He lay his head back, content to sit for a while before doing anything else.

“Do you want to get coffee, sometime?”


End file.
